What's Wrong Saturn
by EternalSailorSaturn
Summary: read the title I hate summaries.
1. Part 1

Whats Wrong Saturn?  
disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon I just like to write  
Sailor Moon stories.  
  
"Wake up Hotau wake up!" urged Michelle. "Ok ok I'm   
up I'm up" I said. "Hurry up come on!" she urged more. "What's  
the rush?" I asked just noticing she had on her sailor scout   
uniform. " We need your help come on!" she urged again,"transform  
now!" she hurried. "Saturn Star Power!" I shouted.  
She took me to the school were there was a fierce battle  
between Misstress 9 and the other Sailor Scouts. When we climbed   
to the top Misstress 9 made some sort of energy ball surround  
her and grow. All the Sailor Scouts except Neptune and I were  
pulled inside it. Instead it pushed us to the edge of the   
roof. When we started to fall I shouted "SILENCE WALL" and  
a shield formed all around us. We used the shield to take   
us back to the roof.  
When we landed on the roof the energy ball was gone   
and the other scouts were fine. Suddenly I got a striking  
pain in my head "Uh" I said with my hand on my head kneeling.  
"What's wrong Saturn!" Uranus said sounding worried. " I dont't  
know." I said. "Ha ha are you to weak to little scout!" Misstress 9  
taunted. " You were killed when I killed Pharoh 90!" I shouted  
" I seem to be quite allive now!" she shouted.   
" MARS SOLESTRIO FIRE SURROUND!" Mars shouted. She was   
hit but barly hurt. " You fool you think you can kill me!"  
Misstress 9 shouted. "Uh!" I shouted again. " SATURN DESTRUCTION!"  
I shouted. I hit and cut her leg.(AN: You know what this attack   
does if you read Scouts Turned Evil) "Uh!" I shouted my leg  
was cut right were hers was. " Don't you see" she shouted" I'm  
a part of you so what ever happens to me happens to you!"  
"So we can't beat her." Pluto said. "We have to risk  
it." Jupiter said. "No,I won't allow it!" shouted Sailor Moon.  
"But we have to." started Venus. "It's the only way." finished  
Mars and Mercury together. "You can fight" said Uranus,Neptune  
and Pluto,"but without us or Saturn." "If Saturn wants to fight  
thats her desicion not yours!" shouted Mars as they helped her   
towards the edge.  
"Oh you go ahead and fight while I destroy the world!"  
shouted Misstress 9. " Shut up you!" shouted Venus. "VENUS   
CHAIN KNOCK OUT!" Misstress 9 flew back and so did I.Who  
fell off the roof in the process. Uranus,Neptune,and Pluto  
jumped off to help her.  
  
Yes this story is also a cliffhanger and if you dont like  
it tell me by e-mailing me at Death_Sailor_Moon@sailor moon.com  
  
By:Death_Sailor_Moon 


	2. Part 2

What's Wrong Saturn Part 2  
disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon I just like to write   
Sailor Moon stories.  
  
Uranus,Neptune,and Pluto took me home so could they  
bandage my cut. "Your going to be fine Hotaru." said Michelle.  
"They're right she must be killed" I said,"and I'm the only   
one that can do it alone." "True but it doesn't have to be  
that way." said Trista. "But then me and other scouts would  
be killed rather thanjust me" I said " I have to fight her."  
" I guess your right." Amara said. "Amara!"exclaimed Michelle  
and Trista. "She's right there's no point in denying it." Amara  
said. "Then it's settled" Trista said,"she's fighting."  
" Who knows" I said," maybe even if she dies I might not I  
probably won't." " Let's go then." Trista said  
Meanwhile at the school "SHINE AQUA ILLUSION!" Mecury  
shouted. She hit Misstress 9 and Misstress 9 flew back and so  
did I. I crashed through a window screaming and my back smashed  
against the garage. Amara,Michelle,and Trista jumped out the  
window to see if I was ok. "Are you ok Hotaru?" Trista asked.  
" Yeah I'm fine let's get there before that happens again,ok"  
I said. " Yeah." Michelle said. " I'll drive us." Amara said.  
" Uranus Star Power!" " Neptune Star Power!" "Pluto Star Power!"  
" Saturn Star Power!" we all shouted to transform.  
When we to the school and onto the roof Mars said " So  
you desided to come back and fight." " Saturn made that choise."  
Uranus said. " Then let's start the fight!" shouted Misstress 9  
and she sent a beam right at Sailor Moon and my hand begain to   
glow. Sailor Moon went flying backwards into me and I flew back  
into Uranus. We three ended up off the roof and on the ground.  
" Sailor Moon are you ok?" Uranus and I asked. " Here  
Saturn take the Moon Chrystal and transform into Death Sailor  
Moon." she said weakly. " No keep it you need it." I argued.  
" Just take it you need it more." she said more weakly." Oh  
fine." I said and took the chrystal. " Moon Chrystal Transfor-  
mation!" I shuoted and became Death Sailor Moon (AN:There will   
be a picture)" You now have more attacks and special abilities."  
Uranus said." I know" I said," stay here and watch Sailor Moon,  
ok." " Yeah." she said.  
One of the special abilities I got was to fly. I flew  
up onto the roof to battle Misstress 9. "Haha are we ready to  
fight now Death Sailor Moon!" she shouted. " You have hurt my  
and you will pay for all the things you have wrong." I said.  
" haha" she laughed,"huh?" I was pointing my glaive at her and  
shouted " CHRYSTAL DESTROYER!" A purple and silver beam came  
out of the chrystal in my glaive and hit her hard. I ignored  
the pain. " You'll pay for that you regid girl!" she shouted.  
  
Yes this is another cliffhanger and there will be a part 3.  
So tell me what you think by e-mailing me at Death_Sailor_Moon  
@sailormoon.com  
  
By: Death_Sailor_Moon 


	3. Part 3

What's Wrong Saturn Part 3  
disclaimer:I do not own Sailor Moon I just like to write  
Sailor Moon stories.  
  
There's no way she'll try and kill me, and Sailor Moon   
needs the chrystal more than I do, I thought, I just need to   
be able to fly. Suddenly I noticed my glowing and looked up.  
I quickly dodged the beam but it still hit my arm. "No!" Miss-  
tress 9 yelled. I flew down to Sailor Moon and Uranus. I held   
the Moon Chrystal tight and became Sailor Saturn again. Sailor  
Moon looked up at me weakly when I gave her the chrystal.  
" What are you doing?" she asked stronger than she  
looked. " I have a plan and I dont need the chrystal for it"  
I said," but do need the power to fly that it gave me so I  
kept it,ok." " Yeah,but what are you going to do?" she asked  
soundig worried. " Don't worry you'll find out soon I'll be   
fine." I said and flew back to fight.  
" What a fool" Misstress 9 yelled "you gave up all   
that power!" " I don't need it to baet you!" I yelled back.  
I had already taken out my pure heart chrystal,(AN: In all   
my stories when transformed any sailor scout can live without   
their pure heart chrystal but only the outer senshi can take  
them out) and planned to use it against her evil heart.   
" How do plan to kill me, bore me to death!" she laughed.  
I smirked and said " You'll see."   
I quickly flew straight at her. She moved to her right  
but I had already put my pure heart chrystal over her heart.  
It started to glow white and she began to sream. "Uh!" I shouted   
clutching my heart. Although the chrystal was pure I still felt  
her pain. " She needs are help." Pluto said. "PLUTO DEADLY SCREAM!"  
"NEPTUNE DEEP SUBMERGE!" "URANUS WORLD SHAKING!" They all hit her   
and and hard. I tried hard to ignore the pain.  
" Stop this now!" screamed Misstress 9. " No your not dying  
fast enough for me!" I shouted. "SATURN DESTRUCTION!" The beem hit   
her right in the back I flew cut her back with my glaive,flew in  
front of her and grabbed my pure heart chrystal. She stoped screaming,  
fell to the ground,and exploded into a pile of dust. Three seconds later   
I fell to the ground still clutching my glaive and pure heart chrystal.  
All the other sailor scouts crowded around me. When Sailor Moon,  
now back to normal,and Uranus got on the roof they ran over to see what   
was wrong. Uranus started shaking me and yelling " Wake up wake up you   
said be ok wake up!" When she finally stopped Sailor Moon started yelling  
" Come on wake up!" Then Mars said " She made the choise to fight." "Yeah"  
the other scouts except Uranus,Neptune, and Pluto.  
  
Yes this is another cliffhanger but I'm pretty sure its the last one for   
this story e-mail me at Death_Sailor_Moon@sailormoon.com  
  
By:Death_Sailor_Moon  



	4. Part 4

What's Wrong Saturn Part 3  
disclaimer: You all know by now that I dont own Sailor Moon  
ok.  
  
"So what do we do now?" asked Neptune lifting her   
head.(we're stiil on the school roof.) "I don't know." said   
Pluto lifting hers. "We leave,we take her and leave." said  
Uranus lifting hers and picking me up. She carefully jumped   
off the roof and carried me to the car.  
Pluto held me and sat in the back while Uranus drove   
with Neptune in the passenger seat. They hadn't bothered to   
untransform though Idon't know why. Pluto looked down at me   
and just noticed thatI was still holding my pure heart chrystal.  
She also noticed how tightly I was holding it and my glaive.  
Uranus parked the car in the drive and Pluto carried me   
into my bedroom and set me on my bed. Neptune thought that they   
shuold sit by my bed for a while and set a small stool and to   
chairs by my bed. They still hadn't bothered to untransform.   
Pluto went to the kitchen to them all some tea. When she came   
back with the tea,gave them each a cup,was thanked,and sat down  
she said " What's really confusing me is the fact that she's still  
holding her pure heart chrytsal." "What!!" they both shouted looking  
at her " and you never told us!!" " I thought you knew." she said  
leaning back a little. Uranus and Neptune both fell over,anime style.  
"Don't you think we would of said something by now." Neptune said   
rubbing her head. " I guess so." Pluto replied. They fell over again.  
Just then the there was a knock on the door. " I'll get it"  
Pluto said. She opened the door and there were the other sailor scouts.  
" Hi come on in." she said " Hi," Sailor Moon said," it took awhile but   
we convinced Mars to come." She led them to my bedroom. " How is she?"   
asked Mercury. " She still hasn't woke up." answered Neptune. " Give it   
a break she's dead she knew she would die and she still fought." Mars said  
" Thats it I've had it with your mouth and you acting like you know she's  
dead for sure." Uranus said angrily and she ran at Mars and jumped on her.  
This was the start of a very big fight. Finally Neptune,Pluto,Venus,and   
Jupiter pulled them apart.   
"She does have a point though." Mercury said. Uranus quickly looked  
up at her and she jumped behind Sailor Moon. " Wish there was something we   
could do." said Jupiter. " 'How about putting her out of her missery." said   
Mars. " Shut up!" Uranus yelled and ran at her again this time the fight   
lasted one hit. Uranus hit her in the eye giving her a black eye. "I've   
got an idea." said Venus. "Let's try it." said Pluto. They all held hands   
and made a circle around my bed even Mars.  
"Mecury Star Power!" "Venus Star Power!" "Mars Star Power" (reluctant  
don't you think) "Jupiter Star Power!" "Uranus Star Power!" "Neptune Star Power!"  
"Pluto Star Power!" "Moon Cosmic Power!" Each of the gems on their tiaras began  
to glow. "PLANET HEALING POWER!" They all shouted. My hand holding my pure heart   
chrystal reached up in the air and let go of the chrystal. It seemed to float down   
back into me. The gems stopped glowing and they let go of each others hands. Still   
laying down I let go of my glaive and it fell to the floor. Every one gasped. I sat   
up and put my hand on my forehead. Sailor Moon jumped on my bed and started hugging   
me. Finally she stopped,sat back,and asked "Are you ok?" "No." I answered. "What's  
wrong?" she asked, " I have a very big headache." I answered rubbing my head again.  
"Is that all?" Uranus,Neptune,and Pluto asked. "Pretty much." I said. Every one   
started laughing including Sailor Mars.  
  
There its down finished over with. E-mail me and tell me what you think at   
Death_Sailor_Moon@sailormoon.com Thank You  
  
By: Death_Sailor_Moon  



End file.
